


Blossoming Frustration

by Xx_SmutAnge_xX



Series: Shitty Fire Emblem Smut [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_SmutAnge_xX/pseuds/Xx_SmutAnge_xX
Summary: After Corrin sides with Hoshido and comforts Sakura, the youngest Hoshidan princess begins to feel things she shouldn't for him. She manages to keep things under wraps until one fateful night...





	Blossoming Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home, I don't condone this in reality, I don't know why I wrote this and probably never will, yadda yadda yadda. Also, I know they're not *technically* related, but... they don't know that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Might be getting a little ahead of myself here, but... Enjoy!

For as long as she could remember, Sakura had been told that Corrin was her older brother. She was just a little girl when he was kidnapped by Nohr, and she cried herself to sleep every night for at least a month afterwards. It was only through the support of her friends and family that she was able to drag herself out of her depression in the hopes they’d meet again.

Naturally, when Corrin was brought back to Hoshido as a young man of about seventeen, Sakura was more than elated to rediscover the sibling she had lost. Her shyness prevented her from speaking to him much, but Corrin’s boyish smile warmed her heart all the same. That he was only older than her by a year or so certainly might’ve had something to do with it.

Unfortunately, his return also saw the untimely death of the Queen. Sakura was the first to break down over Mikoto’s untimely death, but no one felt more guilt over it than Corrin himself. Takumi pointing the finger at him several times certainly didn’t help, even as Azura and the others tried to defuse the situation.

The funeral service for was held in the courtyard of Castle Shirasagi just a few days later. Many a civilian came to pay their respects; the service was held not just to mourn the loss of the Queen, but the citizens lost to the senseless violence. Ryoma stepped forward and acknowledged that, as the High Prince, he would make Nohr pay for the atrocities they'd committed.

Once the service had concluded, Sakura had locked herself within her private chambers. She curled up into a ball on her futon, arms wrapped tightly around her knees as she felt the all too familiar sensation of warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s… hic… j-just not fair…”

She’d not said a word or let a single tear fall in public, but she didn’t care to save face in the comfort and privacy of her own room. She sobbed for what felt like an hour until she finally ran dry. Sakura only jolted up from her position when she heard a knock.

“Sakura?” a gentle voice called, riddled with uncertainty. “Um… It’s me, C-Corrin. Are you alright in there?”

“Y-Yes,” she squeaked, nodding even though he couldn’t see him. “C-Come in!”

The shōji doors slid open to reveal the white-haired prince himself, strange armor and all. Corrin walked over to Sakura’s futon and offered her a somber, empathetic smile. “Hey... Do you mind if I sit?”

Her eyes widened slightly, and her heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought. Ryoma and Takumi were often too busy or too standoffish to keep her company for very long, yet here was Corrin, who by all accounts was a stranger to her. The thought of being alone with an older boy — or _any_ boy, for that matter — would have frightened her considerably, but Corrin’s ruby eyes seemed to shine innocently enough. She didn’t know him too well, but he didn’t seem like the lecherous sort.

A few moments of silence had passed before Sakura realized that she had forgotten to answer. She nodded quickly, feeling the heat pool within her cheeks. “Y-yes!”

“Thank you.” Corrin sat down next to her with his hands folded, his gaze focused on the floor. “I… I’m not sure what to say… I just…”

“C-Corrin…”

She glanced at him and took note of how his bottom lip seemed to quiver. Her brow creased downwards as he spoke again, this time in a wispy voice. Whatever semblance of happiness he might have once displayed was now replaced by a look of anguish. “I… I’m sorry… I’m _so_ , so sorry…”

Corrin his his face in his hands, his frame shaking as he sobbed. Sakura felt the tears return to her own red eyes. Without thinking, she reached over and wrapped her arms around his body. She pressed her face into his shoulder and began to rub circles into his upper back with her thumbs, the way Queen Mikoto used to do to her. “Corrin… it’s not your fault…”

The tears failed to stop on either end, and Corrin was quick to return the embrace. He’d later reflect upon the irony of the situation; he was meant to be comforting her, and yet the opposite was now true.

As the dragon boy would soon learn, timid little Sakura was full of surprises.

* * *

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. The war on Nohr raged, taking its toll on many a Hoshidan soldier, which in turn meant that Sakura never found herself idle. While the army continued to grow, she still found herself clinging tightly to Corrin at nearly every opportunity. In some ways, she relied on him even more than her actual retainers. Their moment of bonding had given Sakura something of a kindred spirit in Corrin, and she treasured every moment they spent together since then.

Still, this came with a price. As time went on, Sakura found her mind more and more consumed with the prince she had grown to call her brother. Many a late-night dream had been filled with thoughts — deviant,  _naughty_ thoughts — of Corrin. It started off innocently enough, but soon holding hands turned to kissing, and kissing became fondling.

In her dreams, Corrin would quite literally sweep her off her feet and place her onto a nice soft futon covered in cherry blossom petals. He left kisses all along her jawline and neck, setting her skin ablaze. She’d shyly undress, leaving Corrin to admire and lavish her small breasts with his hands and teeth. Sakura’s toes curled in delight as he danced his delicate fingers across her nude form. And when he traced his fingers along her inner thighs… Oh, _gods_ …

More often than not, Sakura would wake up in the middle of the night panting and sweating, her heart pounding in her chest. This would be cause for alarm enough, but the unusual dampness in her panties made her panic at the implications. Did… did she love her _brother_?! Was she seriously lusting after him?! Was it both…?

Still, a fire blazed within her one lonely night at camp, and she couldn’t resist the temptation to plunge a finger into her and pretend it was Corrin.

“Ah… mmm…!”

She bit her lip, not wanting to alert anyone outside of her tent. Subaki and Hana typically took turns guarding it at night, and she did _not_ want to have to explain to them what she was doing or who she had in mind. Sakura knew good and well how wrong this was, and coming to one of the older Hoshidan women for any kind of sexual advice would be mortifying enough as is. With no one else to turn to, Sakura gave in to her carnal desires.

As one hand danced around her dripping sex, the other reached up to grab at her chest. She trailed a finger along her delicate folds before teasing her sensitive nipple through the soft fabric of her nightgown.

“Hh… Haah…”

A powerful voice in the back of her head told her that this was wrong; that she was disgusting for pleasuring herself to begin with, even more so for pleasuring herself to the thought of her brother. The flame had already been ignited, however, and Sakura shoved the thoughts back into the deep recesses of her mind as she continued to finger herself, running her thumb over her clit repeatedly.

_One finger… Two fingers… Three - Ah!_

“T-too much,” she whimpered, retracting a finger from her moist folds. That would have to wait for another day; two would suffice for now. As Sakura continued her sinful act, she shut her eyes and bit her lip. She envisioned Corrin propping himself over her, an arm on either side for support, as he fucked her softly. His half-lidded eyes, the sweat clinging to his skin and hair, how unbelievably _cute_ he was…

And the face he made when he finally released inside of her.

Sakura’s eyes widened in shock as her own orgasm came, and it took every fiber of her being to not scream out and let the whole camp know how filthy she really was. The ecstasy she felt… the warmth that washed over her, even as some of it poured _out_ of her… To her young mind, it was almost magical.

When Sakura was done, she laid back on her futon, her face as pink as her hair. Her chest rose and fell between ragged breaths as she lifted her hand above her face, taking note of the sticky fluid between her fingers. Her heart pounded and ached, and Sakura soon found herself dozing off.

_Big Brother... Corrin… Forgive me..._

* * *

The war on Nohr had finally concluded some months later, with Hoshido as the victor. Corrin and Ryoma had led the troops diligently, defeating King Garon and ultimately leaving King Leo his benevolent successor. While many former members of the army had settled down and formed families, Corrin remained unmarried and chose to live at Castle Shirasagi with his siblings. Things, for a time, seemed to return to normal.

That is, of course, until Corrin had stumbled across a particularly surprising scene one night. He couldn’t sleep and decided to take a leisurely stroll around the castle to tire himself out. All was well until he passed Sakura’s room and heard an odd noise coming from the other side.

“Mm… ah…!”

“... Sakura?” he whispered in the darkness. A few candles were lit inside her room, but it was still far too dark to make out her silhouette. Corrin leaned closer and rested his ear against her door, and his heart began to race as he heard his little sister cry for him.

“C-Corrin!”

“Hold on,” he urged, “I’m coming in!”

Corrin practically threw himself into the room, ready to fight his sister’s assailants barehanded if he needed to… yet he saw none. Instead he was greeted to the sight of Sakura lying face down on her futon, ass in the air and facing him, with two fingers inserted into her most sacred of places. She looked back at the noise instantly, her face paling as she made eye contact with him.

“Oh… oh my,” Corrin mumbled with a blush.

“B-Big Brother!” she squeaked, flipping over into her back and attempting to hide her shame with a thin sheet. Her breath hitched in her throat as she scrambled to think of something to say in her defense. “I… I can explain! I…”

_Oh, gods. He hates me now, I can just feel it…_

The tears began to fall as Sakura turned her head away, clutching the blanket to her chest in shame. What would Mikoto think? “I’m sorry, Mother… P-please forgive me…!”

“I…”

Corrin quickly shut the door so as to prevent anyone from seeing Sakura in such a state. He simply couldn’t believe what he’d bore witness to. _Sakura_ of all people was… doing _that_? While thinking of _him_? Never in his wildest dreams had he even remotely considered the possibility!

"I... um..." He approached her quietly, standing a respectable distance from her futon. “Sakura… please, look at me.”

It took every ounce of courage Sakura had to do so. She slowly looked up at him through moist eyes, holding the sheet to her chest with her hands. Corrin’s eyes weren’t full of hate or disgust as she had imagined. They still held the same compassion as they always did. “O-okay…”

Corrin bit his lip. He knew it was wrong, but… when had Sakura grown such a womanly figure? She was still petite to be sure, with smaller breasts to match, but her hips… and the way she had raised her perfectly round bottom in the air… the sight alone made his mind race. He shook the thoughts from his head and met Sakura’s eyes again. “So, uh… When did you start… you know…?”

She shifted in place, struggling to find an answer. “I… w-w-well, I’ve always done it in secret for a few years now, b-but… I only started th-thinking of you recently…”

“... I see.” Sakura avoided his gaze, and Corrin chided himself for allowing his eyes to leave her face afterwards. His hands were now hidden behind his back awkwardly; what was he supposed to do now?! How could anyone possibly respond to their sweet baby sister masturbating to them? The whole thing was absurd; ludicrous, even.

And yet…

“... Sakura?”

She sniffed. “Y-Yes?”

Corrin walked a few steps forward before kneeling down. He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb, careful not to hurt her. “... Did it feel good when you thought of me?”

She gaped at him, face matching her hair. The shock alone nearly made her drop the sheet, and she clutched it tightly against her breasts. Meanwhile, it took every ounce of Corrin’s willpower to maintain eye contact. “I… I don’t… I mean…”

He nearly opened his mouth to correct himself before getting an answer. “... Yes. It felt r-really good…”

Now it was Corrin’s turn to blush. “... Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“... Sakura?”

“Y-yes?”

“... Would you like me to help you?”

“H-help… me?!” Her eyes went wide as the implications raced through her mind. Corrin… and her? The sheer scandal of the suggestion… and yet, the prospect excited her all the same.

“I’m sorry,” Corrin said, getting up in a rush. “I… I shouldn’t have - “

“No!” she yelled, grabbing his hand with both of hers. In her haste, her sheet fell to her lap, exposing both of her pert breasts to him. Sakura noticed immediately, letting her hands fly to her chest. “E-eep!”

“Sakura?” Corrin’s ears went hot as his eyes darted off to the side.

“C-Corrin… please,” she pleaded, looking up at him. Her heart pounded in her chest, and everything screamed at her to tell her to stop, but her mind was made up and her heart refused to budge. “... Stay with me tonight?”

“I… y-yeah, okay.”

He sat next to her on the futon, twiddling his thumbs. Sakura took a deep breath before gradually let her hands fall to her lap. Her face burned bright red as she looked away, having fully exposed Corrin to the milky skin of her breasts. Her pink little nipples stood at attention, the circles around them just as colorful.

_Oh, gods_ , Corrin thought as he gazed into them. Never before had he even remotely thought about Sakura’s breasts, yet here they were in all their glory. Small as they might’ve been, they possessed a certain perkiness all the same, hanging above her pale taut tummy. He knew that archery required quite the upper body strength, but it never crossed his mind that she would be so _toned_ , especially with all the sweets she ate - 

“C-Corrin?” she asked with uncertainty in her voice, eyes still refusing to meet his. “... D-do you l-l-like them…?”

“They’re beautiful,” Corrin blurted thoughtlessly. “I mean, _you’re_ beautiful. I mean…”

Sakura’s heart did a flip. He liked them! He had even called her beautiful! Neither she nor her sister were particularly well-endowed, so for Corrin to say that…

“Th-thank you…”

_Okay, Sakura. You can do this…_

She looked away from him for a moment, her cheeks on fire. When she finally mustered enough courage to face him again, she made direct eye contact and asked, “Would you like to t-touch them?”

_Me and my stupid stutter...!_

“If it’s okay with you,” he answered, smiling. Sakura nodded almost too eagerly, giving her consent. Corrin reached forward at a meager pace, his hands trembling. Seeing her brother in such a nervous state, ironically enough, emboldened Sakura, and she took his hands in hers before guiding them to her small mounds. “Sakura… wow…”

Corrin was at a loss for words. His hands began to knead her breasts at a gentle pace, feeling her smooth skin on his fingertips. Sakura let out a few soft gasps here and there, egging him on.

"Hh... mmm..."

Sakura inhaled sharply when a thumb grazed her nipple, sending a familiar sensation tingling through her body. “Ah…!”

“S-sorry!”

“N-no,” she insisted, shaking her head. “It… that f-felt really good… P-please… don’t stop...”

Corrin continued to rub her little buds with his thumbs, using the rest of his fingers to massage her flesh. Sakura glanced up at him longingly, biting her lip. He made eye contact and must have read her mind in that instant, for he leaned down and planted his lips to hers. Sakura’s arms instantly made their way around Corrin’s neck as he kissed her, rubbing both of her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned into the kiss, surprising even herself. All this pent-up frustration… this self-loathing… it all ended here. She didn’t give a damn anymore.

She wanted this.

She _needed_ this.

Meanwhile, Corrin found his senses being nearly overloaded. Whatever shampoo Sakura had used was clearly working; fittingly enough, she smelled of cherry blossoms. Her lips were just as luscious, and her hands had snaked their way into Corrin’s long white hair. As Sakura grew more and more needy, Corrin felt the uncomfortable sensation of his erection pressing against his leggings.

_Gods above… Forgive me…_

They finally broke the kiss, panting and sweating even as a trail of saliva connected them. Their first kiss had been… clumsy, but it was to be expected and hardly ruined the mood.

Especially if the growing wet spot under Sakura was any indication…

“Ah!” she yelped, clasping both hands in her lap so they hid her little flower from view. Perhaps this was for the best — she’d never really been one to shave, after all. That aside, Sakura never thought that a kiss could bring her so much _pleasure_ , even with Corrin groping her breasts. “Br… Corrin… I… I want - “

“Sakura…” He planted a small kiss on her lips. “I love you.”

She gasped, cheeks flaring. “I l-love you too…!”

Even after all they'd done, Sakura still couldn't believe what she was hearing. He felt the same way! Of all the women in the world, he'd chosen _her_! The thought alone made her heart sing... and her core continue to drip. As she leaned forward into another long kiss, Corrin allowed a hand to snake down towards her nether regions and cup her slick sex. Sakura was no stranger to toying with herself, but when Corrin ran his fingers along her outer lips, she couldn’t help but moan into the kiss again as she shivered with anticipation and pleasure.

A finger made its way inside, and Sakura yelped in surprise. Her own fingers served her well enough, but now that Corrin himself was pleasuring her with his considerably larger hands… just the thought alone made her want to cry out in bliss. She didn’t want to risk alerting the others though, and so she settled for whimpering into the kiss as Corrin slid a finger in and out of her pussy.

“Do you like this?” he whispered into her ear.

“Y-yes…”

“Mm…” His thumb brushed against her ripe little clitoris, making her squeal. “What about this?”

“G-gods, Corrin,” Sakura moaned, throwing her head back as he continued to work his magic. She looked down at his lap and noticed the rising dragon in his pants. “I… I want to make you feel good too…”

Corrin understood immediately. He pulled his leggings off, taking his smallclothes with them and letting his erection spring free into the cool night air. Sakura was taken aback by the sight of his cock; it wasn’t particularly big, but the way it stood at attention — and all for _her_ — filled her with a sense of pride and lust. Corrin noticed her staring and blushed. “S-sorry it’s not bigger…”

“N-no! It’s perfect!” Sakura insisted, eyes still fixated. She licked her lips. “B-beautiful even…”

“Huh?”

Now it was her turn. “M-may I… touch it?”

“Yeah.” He nodded dumbly.

Corrin leaned back, both arms outstretched behind him for support. Sakura, after a brief moment of contemplation, wrapped her fingers around the shaft and began to stroke it slowly. She’d overheard Orochi once talk about something called a “handjob” and how simple it was to perform. She’d been right if Corrin’s soft moans were any indication…

Sakura rubbed the tip with her thumb and noticed a sticky clear fluid ooze from the top. She swirled her thumb, coating the entire head with the fluid.

_Th-this must be his…!_

“Mm… y-yeah, just like that,” Corrin cooed. He grabbed his shirt and lifted it off of his body, leaving them both fully naked in each other’s presence. Sakura bit her lip and stared at his toned chest and stomach as she stroked his cock, and Corrin reached over to finger her once more.

“A-ah… ngh…”

The next few minutes were some of the most exhilarating of their lives. Their hands fumbled around and their lips met again and again, with one of Corrin’s hands reaching around to squeeze Sakura’s soft little ass. Again she yelped into the kiss, and the tender act of cupping his face with one hand was complimented by her other hand pumping his cock.

“Sakura,” Corrin groaned, throwing his head back. “I… I think I’m about to — !”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he blew his load in her hand, some of it flying outward and landing on Sakura herself in little white splotches. Sakura blinked in surprise as she examined her now sticky hand and stomach. Some of it had even gotten on her breasts…

“A-ah! It’s sticky,” Sakura whined, resisting the urge to wipe it on her sheets. She turned and leaned towards her nightstand, fetching some tissue paper. Despite his orgasm, Corrin felt reinvigorated as he took note of her shapely, supple bottom. She was hardly large, but Sakura’s body drove him wild in a way that no one else could. Doubly so since he could see her dripping lips from behind…

“Gods…” Corrin pinched the bridge of his nose as Sakura cleaned herself off. “I’m sorry, Sakura…”

She giggled. “D-don't be. I guess that means I did well, r-right?”

“Not for that. Not just for that, I mean.” Sakura peered over at him, raising an eyebrow, and he rubbed his arm as he looked away. “I… finished before you did…”

“Hee… hee hee!”

Corrin cringed; now she probably thought he was pathetic, or had little stamina, or…

“I-it’s okay, Corrin. F-from what I hear, girls usually take a lot longer to…” She trailed off, her face still beet red. “Ah… n-never mind.”

“Well… if you say so.” He leaned over and gave her a kiss. “But… I’d still like to give you just as much pleasure someday.”

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. Sakura pulled back and gazed into his eyes lovingly. At this point, the line had already been well crossed; he might not have made her orgasm yet, but there was still one crucial display of love and affection they’d not yet tried.

“Take me.”

“... Huh?”

The blood rushed to her face as she realized what she’d just said, but she stood her ground and gave him a firm look, a fire in her eyes. “... Take me, Corrin. Right now. I… I want to be yours, and… and I want you to be mine!”

“I…!”

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Sakura recline on the bed, legs spread wide open with her pussy on display. A beautiful pink tuft rested above it as she spread herself with two fingers. Just a few nights prior, she wouldn’t have even considered doing this in reality. Now that she knew for a fact that Corrin loved her, however, she just had to have him. She reached her arms out and said, “Please, Corrin. I… I need you…”

_We’ve already come this far…_

“W-well then,” Corrin said with a cough, “who am I to decline?”

He placed an arm on either side of Sakura and rubbed his crotch against hers. He moved his shaft along and between her well-lubricated lips, and it took all of his willpower to not slam his hips against her then and there. No, he was to be gentle with her, as was to be expected of her first time.

Sakura groaned and reached her hand down to properly align his cock with her entrance. Once she’d made eye contact and nodded, Corrin carefully moved his hips so that the tip was now fully inside her.

“Oh… oh, _gods_ ,” Sakura moaned, a hand grabbing her breast. “S-so this is how it feels…”

Corrin continued to press forward at her insistence until he felt some resistance. He had very little experience regarding female anatomy, but the texts he once read mentioned something about a “hymen” and how one was to proceed with extreme caution should they ever come across one. “Sakura, I… Should we…?”

“D-don't stop,” she begged, her chest heaving with every breath. Sakura gave him a smile. “Just… be gentle with me.”

She let out a throaty moan as Corrin inched his way further inside of her. Once his tip had met her barrier, it took little convincing from Sakura to get him to continue. Sakura herself felt an odd sensation pooling down below; she felt as if she were being stretched out, and a new sense of “fullness” made itself known. There was a little pain to be sure, but Corrin played the part of a gentleman and allowed her to rest for a spell before moving on.

“A-aah!” Sakura cried out. By now, Corrin had buried himself to the hilt, his white pubic hair meeting her pink. A few tears spilled from her eyes as she smiled up at him. “C-Corrin… we’re finally one…”

“Y-yeah.” Corrin smiled back, trying to ignore the tightness he felt around his shaft. She was just so wet and warm, and the sensation made it harder for him to stay focused on her lovely visage. Still, he leaned down to kiss her once more. “Sakura… I love you. I don’t care if it’s wrong — I love _you_ , and no one else will do.”

“I love you too!” Sakura replied passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses, some of them reaching his cheeks instead of his lips. “I… I think I always have!”

As Corrin slowly thrust his hips forward, Sakura would let out several tiny squeaks and moans as she dragged her fingertips along his backside. Corrin would never tire of how her breasts swayed back and forth with each thrust, nor how her sweet voice called out to him over and over again. Her hands clasped around the back of his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he continued to make love to her. His pace increased, earning more moans from Sakura as her fingernails clawed his upper back. The sweet sound of smacking flesh filled the air, as did the smell of their sweat and other fluids mingled together. 

"Sakura," he said through ragged breaths, still thrusting. His face was just as red as hers at this point. "I... I don't think I can last much longer..." 

"Inside me," she told him.

"Wh-what?!" 

"Cum inside me," she repeated, reaching up to kiss him. "P-please, Corrin...!"  

"Sakuraaaa!"

His thrusts became exceedingly quick as he felt her walls start to constrict his cock. With a final yell, Corrin buried himself inside of her and let loose his seed. Sakura cried out one last time as her own orgasm came shortly afterward, her legs still locking him in place. Corrin moved to withdraw himself only for her to cling to him. "No... just a little while longer..." 

Sakura brought both of her dainty hands to his face and pressed her lips to his tenderly. Corrin was all too eager to return the affection, and after a few more minutes, Sakura pulled back with rosy cheeks and a grin. "Hehe... That... that was lovely." 

"I'm glad." He smiled back, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Sakura. I don't care what anyone else says anymore. I... I'm yours."

A single tear of joy rolled down her cheek. "And I'm  _yours_... thank you, Corrin. I love you too." 

Neither of them wanted to think about the next day. For now, they were all too content to spend the night in each other's arms, snuggling in the darkness. 

It was the most peaceful slumber either had had in a long time.

 

 


End file.
